The Day I Died
by JaceLUV'SMe
Summary: "The night I died was the best night of my life." clary is killed guresomly but finds that there is a afterlife and that a certain golden man is there too. better sumarie inside! please read!


**Hey people, I know ive got like two storys running atm but this just poped into my head and I HAD to write it! so enjoy!**

**Okay you may notice iv'e added some new characters but that was nessecarrly. Ill give all the details at the end of the chapter if you get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the mortal instruments. All belongs to Cassandra Claire.**

The night I died was the best night of my life. I know that sounds crazy but even though I died a, well a gruesome death I found peace and a certain golden haired boy there to rescue me. Im Clarissa fray and this is my story.

I can remember that the day I died I was in a car. I was with four people. My best friend was next to me, Isabelle lightwood. And she was crying. I remember the way the car swerved on the road and I remember the way I was being touched by one of the three guys in the car. Sebastian was driving the small ford feistier, in blue while Isabelle sat in the seat next to me and Jonathon sat on my other side. And Robert Morgenstern sat in the passenger's seat. Jonathan had his hand all the way up my dress and his other one pinning both my arms so I couldn't move to stop him. I remember the guys laughing and playing really loud music. I wasn't crying like Isabelle, even though I knew what these guys wanted. I just sat there, my face calm-ish and my thoughts were silently praying to a god that I believed in. I can remember the way the three guys all turned to look at me and Isabelle when they swerved the car into a lay-by.

There face's all said what I knew was going to happen. And I knew I couldn't stop it but maybe I could help Isabelle. As Jonathan got out and momentarily released my hands I shoved open Isabelle's door and pushed her out. I remember her looking at me confused and scared. But with a whisper "run and don't look back no matter what you hear Izz. Go!" she ran away from the three guys, away from me and away from death. The guys were really angry that she'd gone but all they did was look at me with a smile on their faces; a very toothy smile and Sebastian snarled "that's okay Clarissa we know how to share. And unfortunately for you, you have to deal with the three of us in turns!" I cringed. I didn't want to lose a part of myself to these guys. I was saving myself for someone, anyone that I fell in love with. But I knew that my wishes were not going to help. To bad.

I remember the way I was pinned to the ground by Robert and Jonathan while Sebastian pulled my underwear off and roughly had his way with me, I remember the feeling. I had been told by friends that sex hurt the first time but I knew that this was worse. As your lover would normally care if you got hurt but these guys didn't care about me. They just wanted my body. So they weren't exactly being gentle. After Sebastian had released his load inside of me; making me shudder and my back arch.

Jonathan took over and did the same, making sounds next to my ear, his breath hot and sticky against my neck. Once he had done I was taken a hold of by Robert and instead of just pinning me he pulled me into a position I didn't know ; and never would know and again did his way with me. After they were finished I was so weak that I couldn't move. All I did was groan at the pain in my stomach and my well you can guess. They had all been so rough that I was actually bleeding and I guess the sight of my blood got them going. Sebastian grabbed a knife from his pocket and quickly slashed my stomach making the material of my dress to tear and fall away from me and a small gash appear. This seemed to spur them on and they made another 'incision' over my breasts. This carried on until I was covered in blood and they left me to die in the slight woods.

I didn't know at first if I was hallucinating as I saw a bright light coming closer towards me and finally engulfing me. I still wasn't sure when a golden figure stepped forward and offered their hand for me to stand. I noticed numbly that I had no wounds on me and that I could stand. So I took the man's hand and stood. I looked into his eyes and frowned. His eyes were liquid gold, his hair a bright blonde that looked gold to and he wore only some white trousers and no shirt and no shoes. He was angel like.

"who are you and where am' I?" I asked timidly, still frightened that a mere moment ago I was bleeding to death in the woods.

He smiled and raised his hand for me to shake "im jace Henrodale, and you little girl are in purgatory. Awaiting my commanders word to bring you to heaven." I gulped

That was how I died…. That was how I met that certain golden man and this is how I became an angel…..

**Okay please review. If you guys like it then I'll write more but if not than ill just leave it as this. **

**Right characters list:**

**Isabelle lightwood: best friend of Clarissa, girlfriend to Simon and nearly killed. But saved by Clarissa.**

**Jonathon Morgenstern: brother of Robert Morgenstern and best friend of Sebastian Verlac. Thought to be beaten as a child and now finds pleasure in raping girls.**

**Robert Morgenstern: brother of Jonathon and son of valentine; a mean and nasty rapist who is constantly in jail. Also though to be beaten and now likes raping and killing girls of all ages.**

**Sebastian Verlac: best friend of Jonathon and is thought to have a personality disorder and does terrible things when hyper/drunk/ high/ turned on.**


End file.
